Baby
by Cordelia Rose
Summary: Gleggie one-shot during pregnancy. Doesn't follow canon. My imagination of how I'd like things to be.
"Stop," Maggie laughed, though she curled her hands in Glenn's hair even as she said it. "We have watch in an hour and we need to get ready."

"Takes five minutes," Glenn mumbled against her skin. He was pressing soft, slow open-mouthed kisses against her stomach, sucking over her hipbones and nipping just a little, then lapping at the area with his tongue as if to apologise. His breaths fluttered the pale downy hairs on her skin and his hands were tracing spirals down her sides. Every so often his thumbs would brush the underside of her breasts and she would start, over-stimulated and basking in the pleasure.

"If we're late, I'm blaming you," she warned, shuddering as he gave a particularly laborious suck to her exposed pelvis.

"Won't be late," Glenn replied lazily. He looked up at her, chin resting lightly on the flat plane of her stomach. She smiled down and rubbed his cheek; he closed his eyes and leant into the touch. "If you're that worried, we can stop." He inched down, until his mouth was millimetres away from the panties she slept in, and then made a big show of shrugging and backing away.

"No!" Maggie whined, tugging him down again. He huffed out a laugh as he pressed teasing kisses to her inner thigh, slowly making his way to her covered sex.

He nudged against the material with his nose, mouthing at the outline of her, and hummed contentedly. "You taste good; I ever tell you that?"

"Only about five times a day."

Glenn shrugged and dipped his hands down to the waistband of her panties. "Eh, well," he tugged them down, Maggie lifting her hips to assist the movement, "that's because it's true." He quickly kissed her stomach again, lower this time, just above the small curls of her pubic hair, and then enthusiastically lapped at her with his tongue.

"Christ -" Maggie shuddered, the muscles in her legs convulsing. She moaned breathily, letting her head fall back to the cushions with a soft thud.

Glenn certainly wasn't lacking in technique, but even if he were then his enthusiasm and sheer eagerness to pleasure her would have made up for it. As it was with both combined, Maggie was nearing her climax embarrassingly quickly as her back arched and soft mewling noises escaped her.

The half hour of teasing had driven her to the brink, sensitive in all the right places, so when Glenn sucked at her clit, gentle but with just enough pressure, she was gone.

Glenn hummed as he traced his tongue around her navel, letting her come down in her own time. His boxers felt too tight but they really were going to be late now if they didn't start getting ready, so he grabbed a pair of jeans and shrugged them on, a little awkwardly considering he was still knelt by Maggie.

She grinned at him, hair messy and sticking up in all places, and sat up on her elbows. Her small, round breasts bounced gently and Glenn couldn't resist leaning forwards again to caress the soft flesh with his tongue.

They ended up having quite a lot of sex until they realised just how late they were.

* * *

"You got any ideas for names yet?"

"Haven't thought that far ahead yet. Have you?"

"My sister was called Samantha," Glenn said softly. "Maybe if it's a girl – Samantha Beth?"

"I like that," Maggie hummed softly. "Pretty name. What about a boy?"

"Hershel should be in there somewhere. Maybe Theodore as well."

"I'd like that." Maggie nuzzled into his neck and made a soft purring noise. "Samantha Beth or Hershel Theodore." She tugged the duvet up to her neck and linked her hand with Glenn's loosely before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"My feet are killing me," Maggie groaned, pulling her boots off and tossing them across the room. "And don't say 'I told you so'."

"But I did tell you so," Glenn called from the kitchen. "I said if you went on the run then your feet would be sore!"

"Just…Glenn, no. Let me die in peace."

Her husband emerged from the kitchen with a mug of something and a bowl of something else. "Tea," he said in response to her inquisitive glance. "And some of those berries we found yesterday."

"You're an angel," Maggie sighed, holding her hands out eagerly. Glenn was right – she really shouldn't be going out on runs now that she was three months along. Maybe it was time to actually tell the others, as well. She voiced this thought as Glenn settled down on the opposite side of the sofa to her.

"When you're ready," he said, as he always did, carefully manoeuvring her legs up and onto his lap. "You'll probably start showing soon, though; might be better to say before that happens. Give you a good excuse to do nothing as well."

"That's my main reason for not wanting to tell them," she grumbled. "They'll be like 'Oh, Maggie, don't take watch! I'll do it! Don't run! Don't run! Don't walk! Don't do anything but sleep!' No thanks."

"Nobody's going to say that to you. They're already terrified of you, and they're definitely not going to risk pissing off the pregnant lady."

Maggie snickered, wiggling her toes at Glenn as he pulled her socks off. She took a sip of her tea as Glenn began to massage her feet, working out the knots and sore muscles.

* * *

"Glenn. _Glenn._ Gleeeeeeenn." She poked at her sleeping husband. "Glenn."

"Mm?" he muttered, opening his eyes blearily. "You okay? Anything wrong?" He sat up, suddenly alert.

"No, nothing wrong. Not with the baby. I'm just…"

"Nightmares again?"

Maggie nodded, feeling a bit stupid now for waking Glenn up. "Sorry. They weren't even that bad."

Glenn snorted, and pulled her gently into his lap. "Baby's fine. You're fine. I'm fine," he whispered into her ear, wrapping his arms around her. She felt secure and warm. "I'd never want you to be upset." He pressed his lips to the shell of her ear.

* * *

The contractions were getting closer. They had started out hours apart; Maggie had worried at first that something was horribly wrong. Now they were half an hour, and Glenn still wasn't back. She cursed the wall for falling down in the recent storm; everyone who wasn't either a child or about to burst had been enlisted into helping to rebuild it. Glenn hadn't wanted to go, worried about leaving her now that she was so big, but she had convinced him to go in the end.

Now she was wishing she hadn't.

"Crap, crap, crap," she muttered to herself, rubbing her stomach. She had the vague idea that she should go lie down on the bed, but she couldn't stand up from where she was slumped against the stairs. It hurt too damn much.

She watched the clock and counted. Twenty-seven minutes in between contractions. Twenty-three. Twenty-one – oh, there went her water, breaking all over the nice carpet. Dammit, baby.

Seventeen. Thirteen. Seven.

Glenn came running in, practically knocking the door off its hinges. "Maggie?" he called, anxiety evident in his tone. "Maggie!"

"Glenn," she shouted back weakly, smiling when she saw him. "Water broke."

"Crap," he whispered, running over and kneeling. "Okay, we need to get you somewhere more comfortable. Um, bed?"

"Bed would be good," Maggie agreed, looping her arms around his neck so he could pick her up. "Just…stay with me."

"Of course I will."

* * *

Glenn had been reading numerous books about labour and birth, but he still wasn't quite prepared for when he told Maggie to push and something actually happened. "Oh! Oh, Maggie, there is a head! I see a head!"

"It better fucking be," Maggie panted, collapsing back onto the pillows again. She had been in labour for seven goddamn hours now, and she was sick and tired of it. She wanted this child out of her whatever it took.

Her screams of pain had attracted all of Alexandria, asking if she needed any help, and she had screamed more, telling them to leave her alone, she had Glenn and she was fine really she was, and if they didn't leave she was going to rip out their intestines.

They had all left promptly.

* * *

She was covered in sweat, her hair plastered to her face, her skin sticking uncomfortably to the sheets beneath her, but it was all worth it to see the smile on Glenn's face when he saw their baby for the first time, and then when he placed the new-born in her arms.

She looked down into its tiny, perfect face; its eyes were shaped like hers, but the colour of Glenn's, and it blinked up at her with dainty little eyelashes. It didn't cry at all, and at first she thought something was wrong, but then it fell asleep with one hand clenched around Glenn's thumb and one fisted in her top, and Glenn kissed the top of her head and she realised he was crying and then realised that she was too.

"Girl or boy?" she asked finally, her voice cracking.

Glenn kissed her hair again. "Girl," he said, his voice almost gone too.

"Samantha Beth, welcome to the world."

* * *

"hey mum I'm writing this story, you can have contractions before your water breaks right?"

"you and your brother were both scheduled caesareans so fuck if I know"

thanks mum


End file.
